seaportgamefandomcom-20200216-history
Ships
Ships can be sent to destinations in order to gain materials or coins, complete contracts, salvage shipwrecks, explore new lands, or simply bought for experience bonus. Ships can be generally divided into types based on their purchase methods and stats, these are: # Ships which are sold at 1st star and can be upgraded to 5th star with regular materials only. # Ships which sold at 1st star and can be upgraded to 5th star with regular materials. Their prices are a lot higher than regular ships and at the same time they provide higher crew & capacity. Examples include: La Belle, Hoop # Ships which are sold at 1st star for gems and can be upgraded to 5th star with regular materials. # Ships which are sold at 1st star and can be upgraded to star 5 with regular materials. They also have 2 bonus stars (6th and 7th) which are available for gems only. # Ships which are already at 5th star when purchased. These can be sold either for '''gems '''or regular materials. They are the most powerful ships in the game, crew and capacity wise. # Scout ships, which have an incredibly high crew value and incredibly low capacity value. They are intended to help players with exploration and crew requiring contracts. Below you will find lists of all the ships in the game, sorted by level at which they become available in the shop. The list of the ships will be given, but you need to open a separate page for details about their upgrades and statistics. Regular Ships Ships (Levels 1-50) Santa Maria, La Pinta, Zeehaen, Roland Von Bremen, Venetian, Griffen, Peter Von Danzig, Le Glasse, Hulk Sigmund, Caracca Atlantica, Sao Miguel, Handels, Genoesse, Sao Gabriel, Barbara, La Pensee, Sao Rafael, HMS Charles, Berrio, La Broderic, La World, Vasa, Nina, Santa Anna, HMS Unicorn, Husse, La Dauphne, Mary Aleyn, HMS St George, Halygast, Brederode, Wegiz, Mare Haybred, Margaret Ships (Levels 51-100) Saint Ive, Godisgrace, Fogel Grip, Gerome, Constant Warwick, Henry, Katren, Lyon, Barlamew, Swan, San Antonio, Cristofur, Santa Catarina, Horse, Anne Gallant, Princess Amelia, Olifant, Flor de la Mar, Lily, Preston, Trinidad, Couronne, Mary Rose, Golden Lion, Adler von Lubeck, Nantwich, Golden Hind, Ark Royal, Henry Grace Dieu, Engelen, Royal Charles, Repertago, Fairfax, Rainbow, Girmand, Sao Bento Ships (Levels 101-150) Grace de Dew, Eagle, Anunciada, San Juan Bautista, Victoria, HMS Endeavor, Antelope, La Belle, Bona Esperanza, La Belle, Torrington, San Esteban, Batavia, Squirrel, Madre de Deus, Elizabeth Jonas, Winsby, Santiago, White Bear, Derfllinger, Revenge, Mars, Taunton, Langport, Meag Delight, Dunbar, Great Michael, Friesland, Dainty, Duyfken, Don de Dieu, Repulse, San Martin, HMS Jersey, San Buena Ventura, Godspeed Ships (Levels 151-200) Mauritius, HMS Prince Royal, De Halve Maen, Laurel, Leopoldus Primus, Hoop, Sovereign, Mayflower, Nonsuch, Arabella, Sophia Amalia, Soleil Royal, Iveglia, Wapen von Hamburg, Resande Man, Oryol, Concord, Stora Kronan, Vergulde Draeck, Admiralitat, Gouden Leeuw, Royal Louis, Royal Katherine, Zeven Provincien, HMS Resolution, Charles Galley, HMS Devonshire, Assure, Ninfa, Railleuse, HMS Mordaunt Steamships SS Phoenix, SS California, SS Britannia, SS President, SS Pacific, SS Shamrock Event Ships Ships introduced together with time limited events are only available in the shop until the time of the event runs out. Once purchased, they can be used indefinitely by the players. Ships from the current event: Pocahontas - Ships Ships from old events: Chinese New Year - Ships Pirates - Ships St. Patrick - Ships Vikings - Ships Great Storm - Ships Rum - Ships Halloween - Ships Christmas 2016 - Ships Treasure Hunt - Ships Contract Ships Some ships can only be acquired through contracts. You can find the list of those ships here: Contract Ships Special Ships Some rare ships are not strictly event related nor contract related. As of now, all such ships are acquired through level-related time limited offers. See the list here: Special Ships Ship Merchant Read about the feature here: Ship MerchantCategory:Ships